No es una cita!
by Mister Walker
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Es lo que le dijo Annabeth a Silena, pero entre "pasar-un-buen-rato-con-un-muy-buen-amigo" y una cita no hay mucha diferencia. Momento perdido del libro 4. Percabeth?.


_**Sinopsis: **_ONE-SHOOT. _Recuerdan que al comienzo del cuatro libro Percy se incomoda acerca de las insinuaciones de su madre respecto a su "cita" con Annabeth después de ir a la escuela Goode, bueno en el campamento mestizo ocurría algo parecido._

* * *

-No es una cita!- protestó Annabeth. -Cuantas veces debo repetírtelo-

-Aw! La pobre esta apenada- dijo Silena, la consejera de la cabaña de Afrodita poniéndole ternura a su voz.

Annabeth se encontraba en la cabaña de Atenea guardando algunas cosas y alistándose para salir bajo la mirada picarona de su amiga, ella estaba molestándose un poco por las constantes insinuaciones de la hija de Afrodita respecto a sus planes.

-Vas a visitarlo a la ciudad- dijo Silena.

-Si...- respondió Annabeth con firmeza.

-Van a ver una peli juntos...-

-Si-

-...Los dos solitos-

Annabeth frunció el ceño.

-Es que acaso dos muy buenos amigos de sexos opuestos no pueden pasar un buen rato juntos...- se quejó.

-Yo no me refiera a eso- dijo Silena con un tono divertido como si el que dijera esa frase fuera su objetivo

Annabeth volteo al descubrir sus intenciones ocultas.

-Eres tan adorable cuando te sonrojas- le dijo como si hablara con una niña pequeña. -Seguro Percy debe pensar lo mismo-

-Ya basta!-

Silena rio.

-No importa lo que digas...- comenzó explicar. -Una cita y un "pasar-un-buen-rato-con-un-muy-buen-amigo" son casi lo mismo-

-Pero descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- dijo para luego salir por la puerta de su cabaña ante el llamado de Charles Beckendorf consejero de la cabaña de Hefesto, y su nuevo novio.

-No sé de qué secreto hablas- murmuro para sí aun ruborizada mientras alzaba un peine y se cepillaba frente al pequeño espejo que su hermano Malcolm le dio el verano pasado.

Solo iban a salir juntos a pasar un buen rato, y nada más... Es lo que se decía Annabeth, quien había vuelto de San Francisco una semana antes de comenzar el verano, no debía ser una sorpresa para nadie que ella llamara a Percy para quedar en salir esa tarde y divertirse, además había una película muy buena que siempre quiso ver, pero luego estaban los rumores y chismes de los otros chicos del campamento.

_"Ya te enteraste, Percy y Annabeth van tener una cita..." _

_"Por los dioses, que ya era hora..." _

_"Esos dos son como agua y aceite..." _

_"Te lo dije! Me debes 20 dracmas..."_

Se le crispaban los nervios solo de recordarlos.

Volteo la cabeza hacia un lado de la mesa donde estaba sentada y vio una tira de papel fotográfico de una de esas casetas de fotos automáticas encima de un folleto, dejo el peine y agarro ambos, primero se fijó en el folleto, era un afiche de reclutamiento de las cazadoras de artemisa.

_Eres una semidios, una ninfa o una nayade insatisfecha de su vida..._

_Te gustaria viajar por el mundo y conocer todo lo que le rodea..._

_¡Piensas que los hombres son unos cerdos...!_

_Entonces tu eres una de nosotras..._

**"****Grupo de caza de la diosa artemisa****"**

_Ven y unetenos... Conviértete en una fuerte y orgullosa cazadora al servicio de la diosa._

_Tunicas, espadas, flecha y arcos... Te damos todo lo que necesitas._

_Disfruta de una eternidad cazando a las bestias MÁS asquerosas y viles de la faz de la tierra, ademas de otras actividades relajantes como:_

_ eterna_

_-Baños termales en los pozos lunares y privados del palacio de la diosa._

_-Paseos, juegos y risas durante l__as excursiones divertidas por los territorios aun vírgenes que quedan de la tierra._

_Ya lo sabes, si lo que quieres es ser una doncella guerrera al servicio de la diosa por el resto de la eternidad, este es tu grupo._

_Te esperamos!_

_Advertencia:_

_-la inmortalidad solo esta sujeta a la juventud eterna pudiendo morir aun en batalla._

_-no se permitira ninguna clase de apeguo emocional a la compania masculina._

_-cualquier violacion de la regla anterior se constatara en la expulsion deshonrosa y posterior metamorfosis en algun animal de caza que la diosa en persona ordenara matar._

**Ven y siente la diferencia!**

Annabeth recordó luego como se había puesto Percy aquella vez el año pasado luego de su batalla en el monte Tamalpais donde fue a rescatarla y a la audiencia posterior que tuvieron frente a los olímpicos, en la que decidieron no fulminarlos en el acto.

Recordó que estaba muy pálido y nervioso, apenas si podía balbucear alguna que otra palabra mientras Artemisa se dirigía a Thalia y a mí.

Luego más tarde Silena me explico el porqué de su comportamiento extraño esa vez, cuando se enteró.

Me sentí muy feliz, y la verdad luego de ver como el arriesgo su vida para salvarme se desvaneció el interés que tuve en esa idea.

Luego Annabeth vio las tiras fotográficas, ella y Percy salían en cada recuadro haciendo caras graciosas y sacando la lengua de diferentes formas, se quedó observando la última fotografía extrañamente, en esa ella estaba encorvada hacia la cámara inflando las mejillas como en un puchero y mostrando la punta de la lengua, mientras que Percy tenía su mano derecho en al lado izquierdo de su rostro haciendo el símbolo de la paz, y en su otro hombro su cabeza con su mejilla pegada a la suya mientras se estiraba para abajo el parpado inferior mostrando su ojo burlón.

Se rio solo de recordar aquello, luego vio por un segunda vez en la fotografía como las mejillas de ambos se tocaban y se llevó una mano instintivamente a esa mejilla.

Se sonrojo por un instante.

"No Annabeth, no arruines la gran amistad que tienes por pensar así..." Le repetía su cerebro.

-Tienes razón, es tonto pensar en eso...- se dijo a sí misma. -Además, Percy es solo un amigo, mi mejor amigo-

Puso los ojos blancos cuando volvió a escucharse a sí misma, sacudiéndose luego.

-No dejes que Silena se meta en tu cabeza-

Me contente con el hecho de poder pasar un gran tarde a solas con el, asi que me levante de la silla, cogí mis cosas y me dispuso a salir para manhattan.

**Fin**

* * *

**Que les pareció?!**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


End file.
